Love Hangover
by Iincho-sama
Summary: “You see dobe,there is someone else who saw you that way and I hope you’ll be happy with that person too.” Sasuke said as Naruto stared numbly.“I promise I won’t leave you,because…” “…I love you.” When all is lost,can you put it back TOGETHER? SasuNaru
1. Ramen Anyone?

Hi everyone, I hope you don't hate me, this took so long to update because they repainted my room and I couldn't use the laptop :((

Here's my new story Love Hangover

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer:**

Thanks for bearing with me, I really hope you enjoy it!

-Iincho-sama

* * *

"**Ramen Anyone?"**

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A flash of blonde on the streets of a silent village. The day has just begun but some seem to have no end to their energy. Considering that certain someone didn't sleep at all the night before and had nothing for breakfast this morning, it's a total miracle. Every person on the street, there were not many, felt a sudden rush of air and heard random curses as the next person in line got hit by the blonde ball of energy.

THUMP. The cannoning ball collided with a wall, nice one.

Chuckling could be heard from the alley next to it as a black porcupine, almost six feet tall, came walking to the dizzy mass on the ground. "Nice one dobe." Just what I was going to say. "Need a hand?" He asked extending his arm, which was quickly shooed away. "I don't need your help teme." The blonde got up and dusted himself. "Stop treating me like I'm some kind of kid teme." To top off the very mature speech, he stuck out his tongue, making the other roll his eyes.

"If you would be so kind as to tell me why you decided on destroying Konoha in a straight line today then maybe I will." The shorter pouted and grinned as he remembered why he was so happy, comments aside. "Then I won't tell you _the secret._" Another eye roll. "If it's that important to you, then it probably won't mean much to me." He said coolly, walking away as he did.

_That did it. _"Oi teme, then I guess you won't care that Baa-chan just told me I'm the son of the Yondaime!" The taller of the two abruptly turned around and stalked over to his friend. "Say that again." The other smiled smugly at one of the rare occasions his friend would explode like that. "You heard me. I'm Namikaze Minato's son." The 'teme' shook him, hard. "Don't kid with me dobe," His eyes were wide now and he was shaking his friend wildly, apparently, the other did not seem to mind. "I'm not."

_No way, this guy I've known all my life, a total goof off, _he's_ the son of the Yondaime Hokage?!"_

"Baa-chan said that it was the right time to tell me why I was here." He said, slightly subdued by his friend's long silence. But the porcupine did the weirdest thing, he started laughing. "This is absolutely great!" He exclaimed and gave his friend a tight hug.

That's really awkward boys.

He let go after realizing the same and a red tint appeared across both their cheeks. "Um, but how come you have the name Uzumaki?" He said quickly to change the topic. "I t-take it after my mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

"I see, so do you have anything else to do today?" The other shook his head. "You wanna go out and celebrate?" The shorter looked at him puzzled, he didn't usually-- he _never_ treated other people, not for anything. In fact, you had to be bleeding to death or at least dying before Uchiha Sasuke paid any attention to what _you_ wanted.

"Um, why don't _I_ treat you instead?" He answered reluctantly, who knows what the Uchiha would do in one of his sulking sprees.

"You sure about that? Or are you going to dump me with the bill?" He raised eyebrow in a perfect arc, expecting an attempt at being punched or something, waiting to catch the blow that never came. Instead, the blonde ball of sunshine laughed. "Nice try teme, but even you can't ruin this day for me." He grinned from ear to ear.

_So infectious,_ the other thought as he admired his friend's bubbly personality. He even let on a little smile, which put his friend in _that_ mood. To those unfamiliar, this is the mood where he acts like he got really drunk and does the most stupid- looking things ever. "I'm not baby- sitting you tonight dobe, you're going to be the one treating me remember?" He said, fully aware of the '_that mood'_ face.

"There's no going back now teme, you started it by saying we were going out tonight!"

Sasuke sunk low as people were starting their daily activities, which usually had something to do with getting out in the morning and _listening_ to the sounds of the day.

"Right then," He said, quick to get away. "I'll see you _after_ you've told the news to everyone and finished embarrassing the hell out of yourself. Knowing you, I bet that's possible"

"Sure teme," Naruto chirped back. "Just don't forget our date tonight!" Several heads turned and as both noticed this, both looked away. _That sounded wrong in so many ways._ Exactly what I would say.

Both wanted to just leave and start running there and then, but years of friendship barely stopped them from doing so. "I'll be going now, there will definitely be a lot of people who will get a kick out of this news." Naruto said, trying to get rid of the horribly awkward silence, and the fact that he thought people were still staring even though they all decided to do something more important than speculate the straightness of their fellow shinobi. "I'll be doing the same I guess, training."

Naruto sped off in the opposite direction and Sasuke watched him leave, the blonde really was a wonder. _You learn something new every day. _Sasuke began walking the course he had intended to go to before he got sidetracked by the dobe, but suddenly there was a REALLY loud ring maybe two or three blocks away. Sasuke expected this, as the dobe missed this in their earlier conversation, what could probably be left out now and simply decided on later was life and death to this blonde dobe.

He flinched as the familiar voice bounced across the streets to where he was standing and a few onlookers were eyeing him curiously.

"**HEY TEME, YOU WANT RAMEN LATER?!!!**"

* * *

There you have it, long awaited but it's here.

If you liked this the review please!

See you next time, stay tuned.


	2. The Tension Begins

Hey everyone!

Sorry this took so long to upload, there was an error every time I tried to upload it XD

Thanks again for all your comments!

Here is the next chapter of Love Hangover

**Summary:** **Love, yes or no? When all is gone and you only have each other to turn to after the worst things happen, will you take the chance, or will you give up hope? After you experience something horrible,can you put it back TOGETHER? SasuNaru. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am merely a not so starving artist.**

Enjoy!

-Iincho-sama

* * *

"**The Tension Begins"**

Sasuke was early, as usual, so he decided to take the long way to the ramen stall. He skirted the bright lights and buzz of activity in the town and took the forest route instead. It was a road not many knew about, but always managed to distract him from _those things._ For those non-Sasuke people, _those_ things were the constant nightmares and day problems Sasuke had with just about everyone. You see, some people live just to pick fights with everyone else, well too bad, that's a punch in the face for you, Uchiha. But then, Uchihas always win their battles.

As he walked by he was oblivious to everything but the brush of the undergrowth on his legs. His mind drifted elsewhere. To a day before this, when everything was different:

"_So honey, what would you name our first child?" A sweet voice purred into his ear._

"_Hn," _

"_Are you even listening to me?" A few years ago, this voice would have become impatient, but after all this time, it has grown weary with having to babysit this overgrown child. "I see," She said quietly, and she got up and left her husband sitting on the porch. They got married two years ago, when they turned eighteen, Sasuke realized no one else would put up with his horrible attitude and she had grown stronger, smarter, faster, better than any other girl in Konoha and Sasuke needed heirs._

_She was reluctant to accept his offer at first, and who wouldn't, when his idea of a marriage proposal was practically throwing the ring in her face and brusquely asking her: 'We're getting married.' Not even looking her in the eye. For a month she debated within herself to choose between her childhood fantasies and her duties._

_The one thing that really decided it was when he came to her one night in a storm, she'd just come home from a busy mission and he knocked on her door trembling. _He's having those nightmares again._ She let him in and he collapsed crying on her lap. She knew then that her friend needed someone to take care of him; he'd never make it alone like this _now.

_But after two years of putting up with a life of silence, coldness and secrets, she felt more like a babysitter that never went home than a wife. His silence, indifference, and the fact that he did _**not**_ love her would have been a hint for any other girl to pack her bags and leave, but not Sakura. To her, he'd always be the fifteen year old who came back with nightmares and demons all around him, and haunted by the future he threw away and the past he could never had. This was the same one who had come to her and Naruto begging to stay with them and for them never to leave him alone in the pit of darkness Orochimaru left him in._

_She could never do that to him. But after two years, they still haven't had a single child and Sasuke was turning away and leaving her in silence more and more often. And there has also been another complication:_

"_Sakura, this may come as a shock, especially from me, but I love you, I have loved you ever since the day you told me I was wrong and needed to change, that there were other people there and that I needed to be there for them." He got down on one knee and produced something in his hand._

"_S-s-sai, please d-don't this is probably another feeling you've confused it with." I was shaking, mainly because my dreams were finally coming true, there I was, this handsome, smart guy, proposing to me, in the most romantic way I could possibly imagine, under the moonlight, on a bridge in a forest with a lake, the sakura trees in full bloom._

"_Sakura-chan there is no one else I plan to spend my life with, I will not settle for anyone but you. I realized after you married Sasuke that there was this hole in my heart, and a pain in my stomach, it was only after that, did I find out it was jealousy, but by then it was too late, for both of us."_

_I wanted to scream, but no words came out, this was too much, even for me. I had come to the realization a year ago that my best friend was not my dream guy, and now I found the person who was. I looked at him, with the ring in his hand and a hopeful smile on his face. _Was I really that big a change in his life?_ I did not only see the sweetness in his smile, but the passion in his eyes, something Sasuke never had in him, it burned into me, and something felt weird, like it was waking up inside me. _

_I so wanted to jump in his arms and shout _**YES**_ to the heavens, but there were some things I needed to do._

Sasuke arrived at the ramen stall, an all time hang out the three of them had ever since. He could remember the insane things they would do there, even try to find out what was behind Kakashi- sensei's mask. As he approached it, he couldn't hide the surprised expression on his face.

"**TEME, YOU'RE LATE!**"

Sasuke chuckled and sat down, he shrugged and let Naruto bombard him while he ordered, but hey, who would have guessed the dobe actually come on time.

"The one time I get here early, and you're late teme!"

"Good, you accept the fact that you have a punctuality disorder."

"I DID NOT SAY THAT TEME!"

"Whatever dobe, I thought you were treating today."

"For the meal, I didn't say you could help yourself to a plate of insults!"

"Shut up dobe, you're getting your saliva in my ramen."

"You can't tell me what to do teme!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued eating, Naruto finally calmed down enough to join him on planet idiot. The atmosphere was suddenly tense, like a dam about to burst.

"How's your divorce going on?" He asked quietly. "Hn." Sasuke shrugged and continued to eat, but Naruto knew better.

Yes my friends. That was what happened. Sakura told Sasuke the day after _that night— _that I so graciously typed in italic so you would remember, and they filed a divorce to follow it up.

"Teme, don't act tough."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. We're trying to help you, why don't you let us?"

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do, face it. If you'd let us help you in the first place then you wouldn't be where you are now." Naruto was pleading his friend now. Uchiha was not one to show his feelings, but anyone could tell his pride was wounded, he had belittled Sakura and now it bit him in the ass. He didn't like to show it, but in everything he did, it looked like he turned old, what's more is that he _still_ didn't have any heirs, talk about a major setback.

"Why do you guys keep messing with my life anyway?" Sasuke snapped, there was truly nothing worse than a moody Uchiha, readers beware, you are about to witness a catfight.

"You're so selfish, don't you care that we're worried about you too?"

"You don't have the right to interfere with my decisions dobe."

"Was it your choice to give up on our best friend, trying to help you?"

"She was annoying anyway, but you probably didn't see that did you, you were too busy looking at her chest."

"That was years ago teme, we grew up, did you?" Ouch, that really hit the spot. Naruto was right there. But he was about to get something in return.

"Well did you? Answer me teme!"

Silence…

Naruto was getting scared. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, apparently there was something interesting in his ramen. Suddenly he glared at Naruto intensely; with venom dripping in his every word, he delivered the finishing blow.

"At least I'm not the one who threw away the only girl who ever loved me!"

That really did it. But as I said earlier, Uchihas _always_ win their battles.

* * *

There you have it, Chapter two

Review and Comment PLEASE :)

Stay tuned for the next chapter as the drama rises(muahahaha)


	3. This is MY promise

Hey everyone!

Sorry, we didn't have internet but we're back up and running.

Here's the latest chapter of love hangover:

**Summary:**

"**You see dobe; there is someone else who saw you that way and I hope you'll be happy with that person too." Sasuke said huskily as Naruto gasped for air. "I promise I won't leave you. Because…"**

** "…I love you."**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters, only this plot**

-Iincho-sama

Enjoy!

* * *

"**This is MY Promise"**

It was like someone slapped him. Naruto felt his cheek, but the slap was directed towards his heart. Suddenly it came overflowing, threatening to burst. He tried to push it down but everything came back. Her beautiful face, her clear eyes, the warmth in her smile. _No, no, no! I've tried so long it can't have been for nothing!!!_ Her tears, the sadness in her eyes, the look of regret, _How could I have let this happen, I was so stupid!_ He was fighting back tears, he could _not _cry in front of teme's smug face. At least not like this.

"Well dobe, what have you got to say now." Sasuke smirked, knowing he had hit a very raw nerve in his almost impossibly sad friend. He could see the glaze in Naruto's eyes, the way his trembling hands were grasping the stool as if his life depended on it, but right now he couldn't care less.

"Well?" He said coldly, knowing Naruto, he would probably be tackled, punched, kicked or insulted any moment. He steeled himself and prepared to duck, but when Naruto looked him in the eyes again, he could see that he was holding back tears.

Naruto looked at him, and very weakly so no one else could hear said: "Haha, very funny teme," The blonde ball of light dimmed and went out completely. He sounded like a ghost of himself. "But I have get going, so bye." He dropped some coins on the counter to pay the bill, as promised.

Like an old man he got up, his chair scraped against the floor, making Sasuke's ears burn. Instead of going back the way he came, chose the forest way home. On the way, he bumped into several trees, a post and nearly tripped over a rock.

Sasuke was numb, staring for five whole minutes before his sanity kicked back in. "Hey man, you're going the wrong way!" Sasuke jumped up and nearly fell off his seat as he chased the drunken, stumbling Naruto. He didn't mind now, he was tearing wildly through the forest, ignoring the sounds of hungry animals around him. _Damn you Naruto, you went too far from the path._

Leaves crunching, branches snapping, the sound of his pulse in his ears, then, it stopped. The only thing he could hear was his heavy breathing. Getting his breath back he found Naruto leaning his forehead against the trunk of a tree. Big fat drops he took to be tears fell freely from his face, each one glistening in the moonlight.

* * *

Naruto did not hear Sasuke approaching, but when his shinobi friend _stealthily_ walked on all the dead leaves and branches in front of him he quickly turned around to face him, startling the Uchiha.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He was a fierce interrogator, and did nothing to hide his still falling tears.

At this point Sasuke wanted to be nice, but Naruto's snappy retort brought loose his already jumpy nerves. "Funny, I was asking myself the same thing." He snapped back.

"Then leave me alone!" He roared, and was Sasuke imagining it or was there a hint of a snarl?

When the Uchiha didn't say anything he relentlessly continued. "You spent year after year _begging_ us not to leave you alone, to help you when you needed it. Now it's my turn and all you can do is mock me! I'm sick and tired of waiting on you and I know Sakura feels the same way, because _you _are such a freaking_ lazy_ bastard who won't help yourself!" Naruto panted and regained his breath.

"SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I can't do that." Sasuke spoke for the first time after his outburst, quietly, his face turning hard.

"Why the hell not!?" Naruto growled and punched the tree, not caring about the splinters in his knuckles or the blood oozing from his hand.

"Because what you said was right, and now _you_ need us."

Naruto shook his head, sending his tears flying in all directions. "She was the only one who actually cared and I was stupid enough to throw it away and now… Now it's too late, and 'sorry' can't change what I've done."

The raven marveled once again how two people so different in every way could be so similar, isn't this exactly what he did to Naruto?

"When I came back from training with Ero- sanin, she was the first one to welcome me back, and when she told me she loved me, I ran away, I couldn't face her." We all know where this is going, don't we?

"I am such a COWARD!" Crack, another punch at the poor defenseless tree.

"Then I returned again, realizing I _did_ love her, but by then she was already engaged to that _piece of trash_!" He growled and Sasuke flinched at the tone of his voice.

"It's totally useless now, I sound stupid, I always do I guess," He said grimly. "But I sacrificed the one thing, hell the one person that could have made me happy because I was too _stupid_ and threw it all away." His voice was breaking now, and Sasuke could see him tremble. "I lost the only girl who ever looked at me like I was more than an immature kid to what? Because I _was_ an immature kid, because I was such an idiot." Tears that stopped momentarily fell freely again. Naruto turned away from Sasuke and faced the tree.

"So much for being the Yondaime Hokage's son, and being the next Hokage. I'm just another useless fool aren't I?" The blonde sank to his knees and held his face in his hands. He was shuddering and every breath was a gasp for air as the tears blocked his breathing.

Sasuke didn't know it, but he was edging towards his friend, getting closer, the moon his only witness. "Naruto," He said, instead of the nickname that would have definitely offended him more in his emotional state. He was only two feet away from the dimming blonde piece of sunshine, and he could notice the little details now, the way his messy hair was angled to the right and looked like sunflower petals. How his clothes were worn loosely around his slim figure. _He's not as scrawny as he was before._ Sasuke observed while studying his friend's muscles—wait! Did he say muscles?!

"What do you want teme?" He noticed now that Naruto was looking him in the eyes, his ocean- reflected eyes boring into his dark ones, his tear stains clearly evident on his face, it looked so innocent, almost, sexy.

_What the hell! What's wrong with me? It's probably just my nerves getting to me. I'm just paranoid that's all._

"Teme," Naruto whispered, Sasuke was getting so creeped out by his thoughts right now, and visual images not appropriate for this story were flashing through his mind. Good going Uchiha, maybe you'll finally be giving this story some action now.

"Hey, you're not useless okay, and I'll be screwed if you're as big an idiot as you think right now. What matters now is that there are people who care for you, and you're scaring the shit out of them by saying stuff like that." Naruto wouldn't look him in the eye, so Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin toward his face. Naruto didn't protest, but a feeling of apprehension filled him at what Sasuke was about to do.

"You're not all alone here dobe. There are people who care about what happens to you, and well," Sasuke couldn't put what he wanted to say into words.

Naruto was still staring into his eyes, not moving, his intense gaze burned something inside of Sasuke. "Teme, I—"

Nothing more need be said as Sasuke explained everything that he felt in a bruising, reality- defying kiss that left Sasuke breathless and Naruto feeling his tingling lips for hours afterwards.

"You see dobe; there is someone else who saw you that way and I hope you'll be happy with that person too." Sasuke said huskily as Naruto stared into his eyes.

"I promise I won't leave you. Because…"

"…I love you."

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 3

Review please, comments are accepted

Stay tuned!


	4. Confronting the Situation

Hi there everyone!

Sorry this took way too long to update.

**Summary:** **"You see dobe,there is someone else who saw you that way and I hope you'll be happy with that person too." Sasuke said huskily as Naruto stared."I promise I won't leave you,because…" "…I love you." When all is lost,can you put it back together?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, that is beyond me.  
**

Without further a due this is chapter 4

~Iincho-sama

* * *

"**Confronting the Situation"**

"So how do you feel about it?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm serious. How are you?"

"… Well, I really don't know"

"Why the hell did you come to me if you weren't gonna tell me anything!"

Naruto sat upright in his make-shift therapist office, startling his shrink for a moment. _I can't believe I'm actually talking to _this_ guy about love._ He looked momentarily stupid but that wasn't really a shock. It was three days since he'd last spoken to Sasuke after _the incident,_ three days he spent in the back alleys trying to avoid his _friend._

"It's not like there's anyone else I can talk to about… this."

His psychiatrist rolled his eyes. "It's really simple, did you like it or not?" This made the poor patient scratch his head in confusion. "Here we go again." He muttered under his breath so the latter wouldn't hear.

"I- it's not that I didn't like it, it's just so…"

"Weird? Awkward?"

"Not really, more of…"

"Gay?" Now he got him, Naruto turned redder than a tomato, in fact, redder than anything Hinata could ever pull off and this got his shrink laughing. "Well, well, now we're getting somewhere."

"Shut up! It's not like that. I don't like him like that! He's like a brother…"

"That you wanna get into bed with?"

"NO!"

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. This was why he hated kids, especially teens. They always got into trouble one way or another, and _he_ was always left to solve them.

"Okay, seriously, just let him know, I mean, _I personally_ believed he was gay—"

"NO!"

"What did I say _now_?" The bewildered sensei raised an eyebrow; truthfully he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"There is no way he is gay!" Naruto practically shouted.

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked slyly, fully knowing the answer.

When Naruto answered it was a whisper, and Kakashi smirked at it. "Because…"

"Because he wants to rebuild the Uchiha clan," Kakashi's smirk was all the encouragement he needed to run as quickly as he could out of the room.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm quite surprised, you're handling this divorce well enough." Tsunade folded her arms over her, well from where I'm standing, or maybe from anywhere at all, well- formed chest and sat back in her chair.

Her only reply was a '_Hn'_ as Sasuke read the last of the paperwork and signed his name on the bottom of the last page. Noticing how distracted he was, she sighed and told him to sign once more, thanked him for his cooperation as protocol dictated and sent him out of the room as soon as possible.

"Kakashi was right, those kids have to get it together fast, or we're gonna have a major drama here." She said, taking a sip of, you guessed it, sake that she snuck under her table. I always wondered why it was so big.

I personally think it is _**way**_ too late for those words.

* * *

"I have to say Hatake-san, this is the strangest mission I've ever been given."

"It's no small matter Mitarashi-san, in fact, the future of our little village could depend on it."

"Just admit that you want to mess with these boys Kakashi, and we can all sleep in peace."

"There is a difference with 'messing' and being a catalyst Anko, and I sleep fine thank you."

Anko rolled her eyes and continued from her vantage point on the branch she was sitting on with Kakashi a little too close for comfort. Kami-sama knows why the Hokage- sama entrusted such a mission to the masked man, he wasn't even paying attention, all of his focused on the small book in his hand, its contents she knew all too well. Kakashi actually made her read it when they were in academy, it scarred her for life no kidding.

"Here they come!" She said in a furious whisper, elbowing him in the ribs so hard he almost fell off the tree.

True enough, the boys were coming from different directions, both about to flee seeing that they were about to meet with each other. "Not on my watch." Kakashi jumped down inconspicuously, as inconspicuously as a masked man with white hair in his twenties could, and greeted a startled Sasuke. He kept Sasuke walking, engaging him in useless conversation.

Apparently this had a very negative effect on Naruto, who thought Kakashi was telling Sasuke everything he had told his sensei and was prepared to take flight, thank goodness Anko was there. She intercepted him quickly enough and forcibly chatted with him until he was only a few inches away from Sasuke's face. Fully knowing what had happened last time they were in this position, the two adults left, although Kakashi needed some extra persuasion, which involved dragging him away.

* * *

"Ohayo Uzumaki-san,"

"Same to you Uchiha-san,"

This is really, REALLY**,** **REALLY** bad. Sasuke's eye was starting to twitch with the sheer willpower of keeping his blush under control. He might as well drop dead from embarrassment after all the things he confessed to Naruto during the _incident_. The dobe was looking just as uncomfortable, judging by the way he was looking everywhere but at him, so he decided to break the tension.

"I haven't seen you around lately, has Hokage sent you on a mission?"

* * *

As the two teens conversed with mindless nothings, Anko's mind was furiously running with solutions to get them together faster. Tsunade made an excellent point when she briefed her and Kakashi about their current mission. Does everyone know about the _incident _or what?

* * *

"_I need you two to make sure the two of them end up together, as soon as possible too." Tsunade regarded them seriously._

"_Why the rush Hokage-sama, love is quite, err... fleeting."_

"_And this is such a burden too, I mean handling teen angst at our age?"_

"_Shut up Kakashi, that white hair never fools anyone." Tsunade slammed her fist on the table— making the poor thing creak. Not the table, it was Kakashi. "What you don't know is that the Kyuubi within our future Hokage is rapidly awakening, and this could lead to his destruction, and since we cannot produce any other immediate heirs," She coughed at this point. "We must ensure that this never comes to pass."_

"_What about Konohamaru-san?" I interjected, I was desperate to get out of this mission, Kakashi and I just could not work together, we had a few ghosts of our own to put to rest. _

"_I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. Konohamaru does not have blood claim to the seat of Hokage, he is the grandson of Sandaime Hokage, but only adopted. His real grandson died during an accident when he was a toddler. The result was simple, to prove that there was still blood claim, to keep the sanity and peace in our little village at the time, he searched for a child that looked just like the first Konohamaru. Do not tell him, let him go on believing he was loved by Sandaime, because he truly was, he may not see it that way when he finds out though."_

"_So if everything falls so easily into place, why not let him take the throne?" I gave a sigh of relief that Kakashi shared the same reluctance I had for this mission, even if he was hiding it behind that uninterested look he had while reading his book._

"_Because it was known to several people, many of which are still alive, and though the Hokage trusted them profusely when he was alive, they turned on him after he died, vowing to use it against him. The Three Sanin were part of that group." Looks of understanding crossed our faces. We knew how dangerous this was. If Orochimaru exposed this information to the village, then it, no, the whole country would collapse, people would question authority, other nations would cut off ties with us and if worse comes to worst the Hokage could be overthrown. _

"_Luckily, if Naruto, who has a definite blood claim, to not just one, but two countries, can take the throne, no one would question him."_

"_But what does Uchiha have to do with all of this?" Kakashi voiced out my thoughts. I steeled myself for some other shocking revelation._

"_Uchiha has something special in him." Tsunade began. "After witnessing the events he had, something is different about him. We believe that he can control the Kyuubi and force it into Naruto's submission. We did not know how this was to be possible, especially after he married Haruno-chan, but the perfect opportunity has just presented itself to us."_

"_I see." _

_Wait, did she way 'we'?

* * *

_

The soap opera moment has passed and this takes us back to our two leads.

* * *

Apparently the vibes caught on as Naruto found it very urgent to tell Sasuke something.

"Listen Sasuke," He used his friend's real name, this was a serious case. "I think you really need to know this."

Sasuke regarded his friend with all his attentiveness and gave him all his focus.

"Sasuke I—"

"Konbanwa Naruto-kun," A gentle and not-so-timid anymore voice said from behind him. Naruto spun around and came face to face with the girl who haunted his dreams every night. Well not lately, we all know what happened _then_ right?

"Konbanwa Uzumaki-san," A deeper voice behind Hinata greeted. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the figure of Arabume Shino emerged complete with sunglasses in the middle of the night. The indifferent tone of his voice made Naruto feel like punching him.

No matter what he thought though, the two looked perfect together. They were like the jacket couple or something. Also, marrying the Arabume made Father Hiashi _very_ happy. That is an understatement. The fact that Hinata was able to marry someone who should have been head of his own clan and then become the head of Hyuuga clan made him the proudest father on earth.

It wasn't that he hated Shino, it was just that he was _Shino_, anti-social, quiet, sensitive, perfect-for-Hinata Shino, who sensed what she felt and was ready to help her before anyone else, who thought first before acting and didn't embarrass her. Damn it he was starting to feel his face get flushed. If this didn't end soon he'd be in that pit of darkness again, and Kami knows what kind of hell it took him to get out of it the first time. He had to leave now, or all the time he took avoiding his friends were for nothing.

"K-konbanwa," He managed to reply.

"How have you been Naruto?" There was that cute voice again. She'd lost that stutter ever since she got together with Shino too.

"F-fine, how are the two of you?"

He lifted his head to see that the two newlyweds were staring each other in the eyes. _Great no doubt about it,_ He sulked to himself. This time Shino answered, his ironic voice just begging for Naruto to hit him.

"Great actually," See, Naruto is right sometimes.

Naruto was running out of options fast, the fact that Shino was here trying to talk to him because he **did not** know that deep down Naruto hated his guts, and that Hinata was trying to reach out to him so they could be friends again, not knowing how badly hurt he was, was just killing him. His insides were tightening and the only way he could release the tension was by getting rid of Shino, running away and never seeing Hinata's face again. Whew, that was a long thought for a few seconds.

"In fact, we were just about to go out for dinner, with Ino-chan, Kiba-kun, and everyone else, would you like to join us?"

Naruto's mouth went dry, his one-sided tension with Shino was something only Sasuke knew about, there was no way he could stay in one piece in a situation like that. He might ruin the fragile friendship he was struggling to keep with Shino, with all of them in fact.

What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

Ha, I bet you thought this was going to be a confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto, well I got you there!

Stay tuned for the thrilling finale of Love Hangover.

Review and Comment please!


	5. LoveLoveLove

Hey everyone!

Iincho-sama is back,

Sorry this took so long, internet and I have had issues, but now we are reconciled!

Thanks again for your reviews, they are read and appreciated.

So here is chapter 5 of Love Hangover.

Enjoy!

-Iincho-sama

**Summary:**"You see dobe,there is someone else who saw you that way and I hope you'll be happy with that person too." Sasuke said as Naruto stared numbly."I promise I won't leave you,because…" "…I love you." When all is lost,can you put it back TOGETHER? SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, those all belong to someone else.

* * *

**"LoveLoveLove"**

Her smiling face was expectantly waiting for my answer, his was a mask of patience, unmoving altogether. As my own face was slowly revealing my hesitation and I stared helplessly at my hands, my mouth was going dry. This was way too much for one night, at least for me.

I was screaming in my head, I wasn't going to last very long, the worst thing that could happen now was that I started crying or something like that. Hell that was a whole lot worse than if I killed one of them or something.

_Kami-sama, I am so sorry I don't pray more but please send me a sign or I'm so dead here! Give me something, anything, I haven't been very good lately but come on, Kami-sama some help would be nice!!!_

Suddenly a flash of black hair, a blast that almost knocked the wind out of him, and he was shielded behind a tower, one with a chicken-ass shaped roof at least from where he stood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing just standing there dobe!?" Sasuke furiously whispered to the unmoving blonde behind him. Naruto stared in disbelief and blinked, this was definitely real. "S-Sasuke I-I-I," Wow man, this is a really bad time to start stuttering.

"Who else?" He smiled grimly, Naruto's thoughts snapped back into order, equilibrium restored.

"Umm, well, as you can see Hinata-chan, I have plans," Naruto grinned like there was no tomorrow. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"With_ my boyfriend." _Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and brought him close, way too close. Sasuke glanced around uncomfortably and blushed like mad but finally relaxed into Naruto's grip.

Hinata and Shino shared a look for about a second, and then the Heiress smiled at both, "We were wondering when you two would finally find each other."

"I consider it rude. You made us wait for way too long." Shino added. This made Naruto sweat drop. Somewhere in the trees, the queerest sighing sound was heard, but no one was really listening to that.

"You knew all along?" The blonde glanced at his love, who was ready to drop dead from sheer embarrassment. The newlyweds nodded and a blush made its way up Naruto's cheeks.

"I hope you two will be very happy together," Hinata said. Naruto smiled at them.

"After making us wait so long." Shino said as a parting, and Naruto sweat dropped again, this was just like old times. They hi- fived, all was in place.

Naruto continued to wave as the two jacket-figures faded away in the distance and rounded a corner. He exhaled and felt peace at last, why wouldn't he? He made up with his friend, let go of his crush, peacefully, and now he had his only love to himself. Speaking of his love, he turned around to face him. Sasuke was giving him that smirk/smile and coming towards him.

"Well then _boyfriend_, where do you want to go first?" Sasuke said, linking his arm to Naruto's.

* * *

"Mission accomplished Kakashi-san?" Anko said smiling.

"What do you think my dear Anko?"

That remark earned him a hit on the head.

"Whoa, that was close," He said, as he regained balance on the meager branch, only to fall on his backside.

Anko was still smiling as she offered Kakashi a hand and pulled him up.

"Shall we leave?"

Kakashi was giving her a weird face, she sighed. "Fine, only today." She said exasperated.

"Yes! I'm going out with a pretty girl tonight!"

Anko blushed, but the silver-haired ninja didn't see it.

* * *

Naruto was happy, not only did his date go amazingly, Sasuke was the most romantic person he'd ever met, but he was at peace, with others, with himself. Now, he was sitting on the balcony of his apartment, waiting for his love to return with coffee on a night as cold as this. Not thinking, not stressed, just happy.

"Coffee?" Naru turned to see _his_ Sasuke, the top buttons of his shirt open to see his handsomely sculpted chest, his pale skin almost blending in with his white shirt, the nape of his neck so open, so close, he could almost—

Wait! Matteru! This was his happy night. He was NOT going there, _yet_.

Sasuke sat next to him and put the coffee cups in between them. Naruto gladly took a gulp.

"Ah, it's really cold tonight don't you think Sasuke?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and faced his boyfriend, moving the coffee cups aside just so he could scoot over. The space between them was shrinking fast and when they were only inches apart Sasuke brought his face so close to Naru's that he could feel the raven breathe. "Really now?" He whispered in the flirty way that Naruto cursed him for.

He was thankful that they were both sitting, if not he would have fallen into Sasuke's arms by now.

"U-um I think we should head inside actually." He scrambled to get up but before he could take another step, Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Wait for me." He said huskily.

Naruto couldn't stand the temptation anymore, after Sasuke got up, he lunged forward and hooked his arms over the taller boy's neck. "This is so much warmer." His cerulean eyes were dangerously flirty and in one swift movement kissed the raven, making the latter wrap his arms around the blonde.

Then Sasuke scooped him up and carried him bridal style into the small apartment, making Naruto's eyes widen. When they got in, the raven pinned him to the bed and planted kisses all over him, finally planting one right on the spot, his lips. Naruto could hardly breathe, this was definitely NOT like the first kiss he had with Sasuke, and every time Sasuke would press harder, he would have to keep up and reply.

After the longest make-out session recorded in history, Naruto managed to stutter, "I-I love y-you Sasuke."

Sasuke immediately sat up and his eyes narrowed, making Naruto's current expression change into a worried one.

"Is something wrong?" He said while caressing his love's face. They locked eyes and Sasuke smirked.

"I think we should be getting married soon." He said, falling back onto the bed.

"Why is that?" Naruto crawled over him and tried to kiss him.

"Because next time we do this, I don't think I can hold back anymore."

With that he lay back on the bed and closed his onyx eyes, Naruto crawled on top of him. "What does that mean?" His blue eyes blinked back at onyx ones innocently.

"It means I've got to have you, because you see," Sasuke instantly reversed places and pinned Naruto to the bad, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

* * *

There you have it, the last chapter of Love Hangover!

Do not despair, this is not the end!

Keep reading, review please!!!!


End file.
